hachans_precure_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Niku Serenity
Serenity Niku is a fanmade character of Star Twinkle Pretty Cure '''created by CureShiningSong. She is a short and shy girl who is very smart and hopes to become an astronomer, an astronomy professor, or an engineer. She does everything with 110% effort. Her alter ego is '''Cure Astro. Her catchphrases are “110 percent!”, “This time for sure!”, and “It’ll be done in no time at all!” Personality Serenity is quite shy, introverted, quiet, and sensitive. However, she is also very smart, patient, helpful, and passionate. She hopes that she can become an astronomer, astronomy professor, or engineer in her future. With everything she does, she gives it 110 percent, no matter what. The one thing that she can’t do, however, is fix Lala’s rocket. She’s not much of a people person and is more like a robot than a human, because she bottles up her emotions and never shows them to anyone. Appearance As Serenity, she has brown hair and dark purple eyes. She is a little short compared to the other cures, but still gives her all on everything. She wears a red shirt with a black jacket, as well as a black skirt lined with red lace. She wears black boots to go with the color scheme. She wears her brown hair long mostly, but has a small section tied back with a red bow. As Cure Astro, she has light pink hair and dark magenta eyes with a bit of green in them. Her skirt is red and has 3 layers. On her skirt is a dark purple heart pin. Her top is also red with red straps that cross each other in the back, dark purple stripes that merge at the back, and white sleeves that hang off her shoulders. Close to her wrist she wears white glovettes that frill outwards at the end, around where she has a red ring on the gloves. Her shoes are red heels with dark purple tips. She also has white socks. Her bow is long and light red, and curls someway down the ribbons. The bow has a gold star emblem in the middle, which matches her gold star stud earrings. She wears her light pink hair in a ponytail, kept up with a heart-shaped clip(or hairband). Her brooch and pouch for Star Color Pens are just like the other cures. History Backstory Serenity is the only child in a family of three. Her mother and father are both important people that can make a difference in the world, whereas Serenity is basically a nobody. Her parents never talk about her with other people and usually forget she exists. She has her own butler, Riku, who helps her with her life, but he, too, hurts her feelings whenever he gets to speak with her parents. However, she bottles up these emotions and doesn’t let them leave her room. She toughens up and puts up a mature front and usually fools her butler, but deep down, all she feels is pain. Meeting Vega One day, Serenity meets a girl named Vega who is actually a princess from another planet, Capella. The two later learn to understand what each other were saying... and Serenity eventually opens up to Vega a little bit. The two girls later become really close friends. Meeting the Cures When Serenity goes to her favorite hill(where she likes to clear her thoughts) she finds Hikaru, Lala, Prunce, Fuwa, and a huge rocket waiting there! Lala and Prunce freak out while Serenity doesn’t pay any attention to them. Instead, she notices that the rocket was broken and attempts to fix it. The rocket shocks her a couple times before Serenity announces that it was as if the rocket didn’t want to be fixed. She turns to the others, instantly recognizing Lala as the rocket’s owner, and apologizes for touching the rocket without permission and for not being able to fix it. Lala forgives her and Serenity understands Lala’s words. This surprises them and Serenity wondered why. An Important Task A couple days later, Serenity goes to see Lala and the others again, this time with Vega, with the intent to fix Lala's rocket. While she was paralyzing her hand trying to work out the kinks, the Nottorei attack and Hikaru and Lala transformed into Pretty Cure... in front of both Serenity and Vega. Serenity stops working to watch the battle... only to end up being trusted to protect Fuwa. However, Serenity wasn’t able to keep Fuwa safe from harm and Fuwa almost fell into the hands of the enemy. After that day, Serenity hated herself, but never showed it to anyone. She gave up on fixing Lala’s rocket and only went to the others when she wanted to apologize to Fuwa. She would keep on having to protect Fuwa from the enemy, though... and she would always let Fuwa down... Becoming Cure Astro One night, Serenity was sitting on a bench with Fuwa in her arms. Yet again had she not been able to protect the young alien, and yet again was she apologizing. Fuwa had sensed something was wrong, but didn’t know how to help. Then, Serenity told Fuwa her feelings. And then, for the first time in her life... she cried. The next day, Serenity had a hard time bringing herself to the others. She let Fuwa see her weak and sad side and had exposed her emotions. She was definitely embarrassed. When she arrived, the Pretty Cure were already fighting. Serenity his behind a tree to get a good view and to not be hit. However, the Pretty Cure were overpowered and Fuwa was left in danger. Serenity could’ve sworn Fuwa called out to her while the enemy was about to capture her. Not even thinking, Serenity ran out from her hiding spot and got Fuwa away from the enemy. She was told that she couldn’t do anything because she wasn’t a Precure, but she replied saying that though she wasn’t able to protect Fuwa before, she definitely would this time. She then yelled at the top of her lungs that she’d give protecting Fuwa 110 percent effort. Fuwa summoned the Twinkle Book and granted Serenity the power to transform by creating her transformation items. Serenity was so shocked and only stood still. The foe(who was Kitsudeme, but Serenity didn't know that yet) then took the chance that it had and scratched her across the face. Still holding Fuwa, Serenity fell backwards to the ground in front of a rock. She was hurt, but she wasn’t giving up yet. The enemy kept on scratching her face, but Serenity didn't care. All she cared about was protecting Fuwa. Fuwa then generated the transformation items again, and Serenity could’ve sworn that she could understand what Fuwa was saying again. This time, Serenity grabbed the Star Color Pen and pendant and transformed into Cure Astro for the first time. Helping Vega One night, Serenity decided to give Vega Japanese lessons. She snuck Vega into her mansion, almost getting caught by her butler. Stolen Diary After that day, she seemed to hear what Fuwa was saying more and more often. She wrote about it inside her diary, but loses the book the next day! On her search for it, one of the bad guys, Kitsudeme, appear to her, and it has her diary! She froze in fear of what he was going to do with it... and she had the right to be afraid... because he then read parts of her diary out loud! Serenity lost herself in her thoughts. She didn’t want people to read it and know her feelings... but she DID tell Fuwa... she was confused. Kitsudeme stopped reading once it saw her at a point of weakness and attempted to attack her. However, the others came and protected her while Fuwa called her back to her senses. She transformed and was able to retrieve her diary. She made sure to make an entry about that day. Astro vs Heideri Serenity bumps into Heideri in the woods while searching for the Star Princesses’ powers. Heideri challenges Serenity and she had no choice but to transform and fight. Serenity noticed that there were no Nottorei around and asked her about it. Heideri simply tells Cure Astro that they didn't need any witnesses. Ever since that battle, Heideri kept on fighting Cure Astro, and each time would be that exact same spot in the woods... until Serenity avoided that spot. But Serenity received a strong reading from her pendant at that spot, so she couldn't avoid going there forever... Serenity was ready to give up on avoiding Heideri and concluded that Heideri had reached the same conclusion that she did: that one of the Star Princesses' powers was there. But where was it? Heideri’s Death At last, Serenity adventured to that spot in the woods... and there was Heideri. The two had their final battle there. It was a battle for good and evil, a battle for Pretty Cure vs Nottoraiders, and it was a battle for the Star Princesses' powers. The Princess Star Color Pen finally appeared to Serenity. It was not one of the twelve that she'd known about, but rather Princess Star Color Pen Ophiuchus. She grabbed the pen before Heideri and performed her signature attack, Astro Meteor, but this time, it was powered up by the power of the Ophiuchus Princess. She was in the middle of purifying Heideri when Heideri was shot by a beam of darkness. This beam came from Kitsudeme. Cure Astro asked why he’d kill his own friend, and Kitsudeme replied by saying that he and Heideri weren’t friends and that she was just a pawn in his plan. His words angered Cure Astro and she attacked her opponent furiously. Relationships * Niku Daichi - father * Niku Ayame - mother * Fukui Riku - her loyal butler who she used to despise. After some rather unfortunate events, Serenity and Riku are like family and, even later, Riku later finds out that Serenity is a Pretty Cure! * [[Shinseichiri Vega|'Shinseichiri Vega']](Oc by Windra) - Vega is one of Serenity’s closest friends(Maybe even best friends). It was through Vega that she actually felt human, and it was also through Vega that Serenity became a better person, made many friends, and even felt braver. * [[Hoshiko Hisakawa|'Hisakawa Hoshiko']](Oc by CureFlora0909) * [[Hoshiwa Mirai|'Hoshiwa Mirai']](Oc by StarPrecure) * [[Gamizu Heidi|'Gamizu Heidi']] - After purifying her from evil and witnessing her rebirth as a Precure, Serenity wanted to know her better, but it was complicated, since she, at first, refused to use the same kind of power that the people who she once hurt used. * [[Kitsudeme|'Kitsudeme']]' '- More of a rival. He keeps on trying to hurt Heidi because she became a Pretty Cure, but Serenity would always be in the way. * Celest Luna - A heavenly princess that first appears as a mysterious girl called Cure Noval. After revealing herself to Serenity and the other cures, she goes by the name Cure Nova. * [[Hoshimiya Miku|'Hoshimiya Miku']] - Though Serenity met her through Heidi, the two really took off. They were able to support each other and their dreams quite quickly. * Hoshina Hikaru - Met when Serenity stumbled upon the rocket. * Hagoromo Lala '- The owner of the rocket Serenity was trying to fix. * '''Amamiya Elena '- Met when Serenity stumbled upon the rocket. * '''Kaguya Madoka - Met when Serenity stumbled upon the rocket. * Fuwa - It was through Fuwa that Serenity gained the power to transform into a Pretty Cure. Fuwa helped her learn more about herself and her emotions. * Prunce - Cure Astro Cure Astro is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Serenity. In order to transform, she needs her Star Color Pendant and her Star Color Pen. Transformation Serenity’s pendant's top pops off, allowing Serenity to insert her Star Color Pen. She shouts the phrase and draws a heart. The heart spins around and shoots across the screen as Serenity rides on it. Pressing her pen against the pendant, Serenity starts to sing. She jumps off the heart(which now looks like a spade) and starts to dance, spinning and leaping around as she goes, creating a trail of magic from her pen. She ties her hair up in a brown ponytail and forms her gloves. She presses her pain against her pendant and then creates lots of magic from her pen. She then draws her dress through making a heart/spade and then going through it. She then draws her boots through making two hearts/spades and landing on the both of them at the same time. She bounces off and creates more hearts/spades as she goes along with her Star Color Pen. She then accessorizes herself and draws a heart. She grabs the heart and sticks it on top of her ponytail, changing her hair. She then holds her pen against her pendant until the pendant changes into a brooch. She then twirls her Star Color Pen in the air and adds a final touch. This final touch was drawing one more heart and placing it on her dress. She stops signing and introduces herself. * Every item in Serenity’s transformation appears through the heart ♥️ or the spade ♠️. Attacks Astro Collision: Using her head Cure Astro can perform this attack. Astro Meteor: '''Using the Star Color Pendant Cure Astro can perform this attack. It can also be powered up by the Princess Star Color Pen Ophiuchus. '''Astro (TBA): '''Using the Princess Star Color Pen (TBA) Cure Astro can perform this attack. Etymology '''Serenity - means Serene, calm. This refers to the fact that she is a very calm and patient person. Originated from Latin(Serenus - Clear, Fair; Serenitas - Fine Weather, Favorable Conditions), Old French(Serenite), and English(Serene). Niku - means “Red Child”. This refers to the fact that Serenity is a Red Cure. Astro - relates to the Stars, Celestial Objects, or Outer Space. This refers to the fact that STPC is space-themed. Originated from Greek(Astron - Star). Songs Solos Group Songs Color Charge! (sung with the other oc squad cures) Trivia * Serenity is ambidextrous, meaning she can do anything with one hand as well as she can do it with the other. * Serenity’s parents are both famous(her mother being a fashion model and idol and her father being the boss of a large company and the prime minister of Japan at some point of time). * Serenity’s parents are both famous, causing both of them to usually forget their daughter’s existence. * Serenity’s birthday is January 1st, making her Zodiac Sign Capricorn. * Serenity’s Zodiac Sign is Capricorn, which explains why she wears black. * Serenity’s birthday is January 1st, marking the new year. * Serenity’s birthday is usually forgotten. * Cure Astro’s symbol is the heart, but can be depicted as the spade, since Cure Milky also represents the heart. * Cure Astro is the 1st cure to go through 4 hairstyles in her transformation. * Serenity’s concept art pose comes from Hishikawa Rikka(Cure Diamond from Doki Doki Precure)’s concept art pose. * Cure Astro’s concept art pose comes from Cure Milky(Hagoromo Lala)’s concept art pose. * Most of Serenity/Cure Astro’s pictures are made with pictures of Hagoromo Lala(Cure Milky), but some of her pictures are from others(Other Pretty Cure and other anime characters). * The finishing pose of Cure Astro’s transformation comes from Sailor Saturn(from Sailor Moon)’s pose. * The pose of the iconic picture of Cure Astro comes from Cure Heart(Aida Mana from Doki Doki Precure). * Serenity is the first member of the Star Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad. Gallery Niku Serenity/Image Gallery Category:Stub Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Characters Category:Fancharacter Category:Fan Cures Category:Cures Category:Female Characters Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Characters Category:Red Cure Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad Category:User:CureShiningSong Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Oc Category:Main Cures Category:Main Characters Category:Female Category:Females